¡Haz que se vaya el dolor!
by ElisaM2331
Summary: Un oso de peluche y una despedida. Eren le cuenta a Levi una historia de un alegre niño y un triste hombre de pelo negro, horas antes de su ejecución. Créditos al Doujinshi original, veanló, es hermoso. Ojala y les guste.


"¿Le cuento algo, Sargento?" Levi no sabía ni porque había acudido a aquel sótano. Y tarde comprendío que había sido porque no aguantaba desperdiciar aquellas ultimas horas separado del mocoso. Y cuando entro al sitio, Eren le sonrió de tal forma, que su corazón se apretujo violentamente. Le dió las buenas noches, antes de estirar su mano encadenada hacia su dirección. "Le he echado tanto, tanto de menos..."

"No puede estar aquí, Sargento..." Gruño audiblemente al escuchar la voz de la Policia Militar. Le clavo tal mirada que al pobre recluta no le quedo otra más que cerrar la puerta y dejarles solos. Eren rio. "No quiero que os metaís en problemas, Sargento."

"Siempre se me ha dado ser el malo..." Contestó con una sonrisa, acercandose al niño en la celda. Eren contemplo con una sonrisa cargada de dulzura a su Sargenro Levi. "Mirad lo que me ha traído la Mayor Hanji..." El corazón de Ackerman se paralizó al ver lo que Eren le mostraba con una sonrisa.

_"¡Fuera, fuera, que el dolor se vaya...!"_

"¿Porque tienes eso?"

"Porque hasta hace algunos años, mamá me lo regaló por mi cumpleaños. Ella me contó, que un dia, viajamos a Sina para acompañar a papá, me separé de ella. Y cuando me encontró yo iba de la mano de un menudo hombre de cabello negro..." Levi no se dió ni cuenta de que lloraba. Quiso decir su nombre, pero un sollozo rompió su pecho. "Hace mucho tiempo, un hombre de cabello negro, encontro a un niño vagando solo por las calles. Ese niño chocó por accidente con él, y le siguió, entonces le entrego una moneda que le pertenecía. El hombre y el niño se hicieron amigos. Antes de que se separasen, el niño vio que en las blancas y finas manos del hombre de pelo negro, muchos golpes. El niño se entristeció. Y su oso de peluche era el mejor candidato para aliviar su dolor. ¡Fuera, fuera, que el dolor se vaya...!" Eren exclamo haciendo que aquel oso de peluche moviese sus manitas suaves y celestes.

"Entonces cuando se separaron, el hombre de pelo negro se dio cuenta de algo. Estaba mal, no debía dejarlo ir. Escuchó a las personas murmurar de alguien que dañaba a los niños. El hombre le encontro, y recordo que siendo un niño,alguien similar le había hecho un daño irreparable, pero que dolía menos apenas encontro a aquel niño. Y sin dudarlo, salvo al pequeño que acababa de ser encontrado por el monstruo con piel de hombre. El niño vio como le mataba, sin compasión alguna antes de correr a abrazarlo. Estoy bien, estoy bien, murmuro el niño con una sonrisa. Estaba perfectamente, y ahora que veía a su amigo de pelo negro, estaba mejor. Entonces cuando encontro a su mami que lloraba desconsolada, fue tiempo de despedire del hombre. Pero antes, le tendió un regalo invaluable. El osito de peluche, para que siempre curase su dolor..."Eren sollozo. "Para que nunca le olvidase."

"Nunca Eren, nunca..." Rivaille deseó destrozar aquellas rejas que osaban separarlo de su mocoso. De su verdadero salvador, de su amor. Eren le contemplo, y de sus labios salieron sus ultimas peticiones. "Hagaló. Por favor, hagaló. Estaré bien. Le prometo que estaré bien. Solo quiero que usted sea quién lo haga. Que sea el único, como siempre lo fue..." Le sonrió con tanta ternura que el alma de Levi llameó desconsolada. "Que sea el unico. Como mi primer beso. Como mi primera vez... ¿Recuerda esa cama que no dejaba de rechinar?" Levi no pudo evitar reír entre sollozos interminables al verle reír también.

"¿Como olvidarlo? No parabas de gritar. "M-Mas despacio S-Sargento" Eren enrojeció pero se carcajeó a gusto con su Levi. Había logrado su cometido, hacerlo sonreír una ultima ocasión. Paso la noche a su lado, abrazado a su cuerpo luego de que Levi en un arranque destrozace las rejas y se tendiese junto suyo. Ambos abrazaron aquel oso de peluche y lo abrazaron con su alma, mientras sus cuerpos se unían una ultima ocasión entre besos, caricias y lágrimas por parte de ambos. Cuando terminaron, Eren se quedo dormido. Levi contemplo a su niño, a su mocoso idiota, a su estúpido y valiente crío. No quisó que el tiempo pasase, no quiso que el mañana llegase, no quiso que el alba los alcansace. Quería a su muchacho para siempre con él, que le volviese humano, que su sonrisa siempre se floreciera y sus ojos siempre brillaran. Lo quería, lo quería, ¡Que le quería!

Le amaba.

Amaba tanto a ese mocoso. Amaba tanto a su Eren.

Su mente se quedo junto la de aquel muchacho, hasta que el sueño se lo trago, inmisericorde.

(...)

Lo despertó el jalón que sintió cuando una integrante de la polícia Militar tironeo a Eren con brusquedad para separarlo de su cuerpo. Levi le miro de tal manera que ella no pudo evitar apartar su vista del Sargento. "Largaté. Ahora mismo..."

Ella le encaró, pero con el orgullo herido obedeció entre maldiciones en murmullos. Eren estaba listo. Levi no pudo evitar sentir su corazón resquebrajarse. Tomo su mano, y camino con él hacía su destino, Al cruel destino que les deparaba apenas saliendo de aquel lugar. Y cuando lo hicieron, encontraron a todo Sina mirandolós, susurrando, intrigando. Levi no le dio importancia y avanzo hacia donde una comitiva les aguardaba. Hanji se lanzó a los brazos de Eren, y llorosa le agradeció todo. Eren le hizo prometer que cuidaría de Levi. Erwin, bueno, el rubio le dedico una larga, agradecida y dolída mirada. Mike le revolvió el pelo como era su costumbre, justo antes de envolverlos a todos en un sofocante abrazo. Entre risitas se apartaron. Entonces una voz clamó desde el alto estrado. Aquella voz hizo estragos en la paciencia extremadamente medida de Levi. "Venga ya Levi, no tenemos todo el día..."La mirada afilada de Ackerman lucho contra Kaney el Destripador por largos minutos. Hasta que Dalliz intervinó. "Se ha acordado un final para el ultimó titán, Sargento Levi, usted fue el responsable en todo momento de Eren Jaëger. Es hora de finalizar su tarea."

Escuchó los gritos desgarrados de Mikasa que era sometida por todos sus compañeros. Vio la expresión devastada de Armin, y contemplo los rostros aún adolescentes de sus soldados. Entonces miró a Eren, y su mano tambaleó. "No..." Susurro Eren. Le tomo del brazo, y se acerco a él. "No lo hagaís. Estaré bien, se lo prometó." Le tendió el osito con una sonrisa. "El hará que el dolor se marche..."

Levi aferro sus mejillas y apreto su frente contra la del muchacho antes de posar sus labios sobre los de él, una ultima, eterna y corta ocasión. Salados, dulces, amables, bondadosos.

Su sabor, el sabor de Eren, permanecería con él hasta el día de su muerte.

El acero fue desenfundado. Levi sintió su peso más eterno que nunca. El silencio reinó. Entonces, aferrando el osito, y el cuerpo de un Eren que le abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, escuchó "Lo amo. Nunca, nunca lo olvide..." Sintió como la hoja de su espada perforaba, atravesaba y salía por el otro lado del cuerpo que tanto, tanto amó.

El corazón del muchacho fue atravesado, justo antes de que cayese y entre sus brazos le girase y diese el golpe final, cortando su nuca.

Levi sintió como su cuerpo le trataba de fallar. Pero se resistió. Dalliz se puso en pie y los espectadores, satisfechos comenzaron a salir del recinto. Mikasa corrió empujando a todos antes de lanzarse sobre el cuerpo de su hermanastro y echarse a llorar completamente desgarrada. Armin acudió y prontamente los presentes de la 104 se reunieron entre lagrimas y sollozos para despedir al chico titán.

Levi miraba como los amigos de su mocoso se hacían un mar de lágrimas interminable, y como sus ojos le escocían. En su brazo, contra su cuerpo el osito aun era abrazado por él. No quiso soltarlo. No quiso soltarlo, no quiso. Nunca lo haría. Ese osito alivio ya una vez su dolor. Eren lo hizo, y ahora que no estaba, ahí estaba su osito, salvandole de nuevo,

Una brisa le llevo aquella voz que tanto amaba como un susurro al oído.

_"¡Fuera, fuera, haz que el dolor se vaya...!"_

_**Hermosas Criaturas.**_

_**Créditos al doujinshi con esta temática, yo no hice más que adaptar una historia aparte. Veanlo, es precioso. Ojala y les guste, hermosas.**_

_**Elisa Lancaster'**_


End file.
